In too Deep
by RuByREdRiChEs
Summary: Severus is one of Lily's good friends, James is jealous, Sirius goes out with Snape's cousin (uh...oh)and Remus is ....sweet Remus


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters, just the plotline =).  
  
Hello! This is my first fic and I know that it starts the same as the others, but it will get really juicy later, I promise!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review and I don't really care if you bad mouth my story, just as long as I get a response, I'm very happy and sorry if this fic is more focused on Sirius later on.  
  
Gray Eyes, Blue Skies  
  
Chapter One: The Shock  
  
"James get up!" Seventeen year old James Potter awoke grumbling. James potter was one of the most gorgeous people at Hiogwarts along with his two best friends, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. He was tall, about 5'11 and had a nice body and even tan. He had unruly hair and sparkling hazel eyes that were a little hidden bhing\d his glasses that were threatening to fall off his perfect nose any moment. This year he was captain of the Gryffindor team. He palyed Chaser. "You Got your letters sweetie!" He looked at his clock and saw it was only nine o'clock. "Muuuuummmmmm!" he exclaimed " ten more minutes!" "No! Look Sirius is already awake AND he took a shower." James got up rubbing his eyes until everything came into focus. He saw that his mom had already left the room and Sirius was sitting their grinning. James shot him a death glare. "Loook Sirius iss already up and took a shower!" said James in a baby voice. Sirius threw a pillow at him. Sirius Black had quite the face. He had perfect hair. It was long and black and had beautiful grey eyes. He also had a nice body. He was known as the biggest player of Hogwarts. He was on the Quidditch team too, but he played beater. James quickly took a shower while Sirius waited for him. They went down to breakfast together. "Oh My God! Who are these people! Quick Lindsey get me my wand!" Hans Potter exclaimed to his wife acting as if he never seen them before. "oh shut up dad."said James laughing "Glad to see you finally discovered the stairs." His dad said laughing. "Bye guys I'm running a little late" as patted the two on the back and kissed his wife on the cheek and then apparated to the ministry. "here, boys" said Mrs. Potter throwing their letters at them. Sirius tore open his and found the supplies list and his results to his O.W.L's which he did fairly good on. "Open yours Jamie" Sirius said "What for? It's the same as yours." Sirius rolled his eyes and opened James letter for him. Something shiny fell onto his hand. He turned it over and it said in shiny gold letters 'Head Boy'. Sirius stared at James in disbelief. "What's that?" James asked as he looked at Sirius' hand. "What the hell? You're Head Boy, Sirius?" "No, no, no, this just fell out of your envelope!" he said. James snatched it out of his hands to see if was real and not a joke. "What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?" exclaimed Sirius. "Sirius!," said Mrs. Potter coming back into the kitchen smiling "wash your dirty-" She didn't get to finish because when she saw the badge in James' hands she shrieked and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breath. " I can't believe this," he said afterward "I always thought that Moony would be Head Boy!" ~~~~~~~Later that day (at Diagon Alley) ~~~~~~~ Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter were all sitting down eating ice cream after getting all their school supplies. "Man, I don't know how girls can go shopping all day and still have smiles on their faces when they get back." Said Peter. Pter Pettigrew was an oddball of the group, sure he was cute, but not as good looking as his other three friends. He had Blue eyes and blonde-almost white- hair and stood at about 5'8.  
The rest of the Marauders nodded in agreement to his comment. James was looking around until he saw a beautiful redhead with a height of about 5'7 with stunning green eyes. He sighed. She was so perfect. Her hair. Her Body. Her smile. He wanted just to have a chance with her, but after trying for three years, he knew he was never going to get one. He liked her, but unfortunately, he didn't think she felt the same way. Yeah, they were good friends. He did keep all of her secrets. Such as stuff about her sister and both of them being adopted, but he never had enough courage to ask her out. 'James Potter you're full of yourself 'she would always say laughing. It was comments like that, that held him back from asking her.He knew she was only joking, but sometimes she would be really mad at something he did and he couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"James, Jameeeeesssss, JAMES!" said Remus obviously amused by how his best friend was acting. "wha?" Remus followed his gaze and started laghing. Remus Lupin had blonde/brown hair that marched his eyes. He was just as pretty and tall as James and Sirius, but he had a personality that made girls smile sweetly at him." Thinking of Lily are we?"  
James muttered "no I'm not!" and blushed. Everyone else sniggered which caused him to turn a nasty color of red. Only his closest friends new that he liked her. How could they tell? Well, he talked about her all summer as usual. "Hi sweetie," said the voice of Natalia Shays. Natalia Shays had light blue eyes, she was about 5'7.5 and had brown curly hair that barley past her shoulders. In other words she was pretty and currently Remus' girlfriend. They had been dating since last Christmas. She sat down on Remus' lap and kissed him. He smiled warmly at her. Next to them, was Ashley Grace. She was not as pretty as Natalia, but she still had looks. She had Blue eyes, short wavy blonde hair and stood at 5'6.5. "Hi, Sirius!" she said putting on a fake cheery voice. Sirius gave her one of his award winning smiles and said "hi" politely back that caused Ashley to blush hard. Sirius knew she had developed a little liking towards him, well okay a HUGE liking towards him , but he didn't exactly feel the same way. He got up and glanced at his watch: it was almost dinnertime. He motioned for the rest of the marauders to follow in which they did. Remus said a quick goodbye and gave Leah (Natalia's nickname) a kiss on the lips. They all apparted to James's house and put all of their stuff on the bed and sat down for a change. "ughhh, that was exhausting!" said Remus looking at James who was in the same trance he was in before. "Who do you think made Head Boy and Girl?" asked Peter "I'm pretty sure Lily made Head Girl. How could she have not? She's on top in almost every class except transfiguration, which of course he is." Said Remus pointing to James. "What's wrong mate, you look like you are going to throw up. "he said taking a look at James. "Errrr" was all he could say in response. Sirius, who by the way, could barely keep a secret if his life depended on it had a expression of glee on his face and looked as if he were going to burst any second. " You know who it is Sirius?" asked Remus. Just as Sirius was about to open his mouth James said " It's me." "WHAT???" exclaimed Peter and Remus together. James took the badge out of his pocket and showed it to them. They expressions were so shocked they could barely talk.  
Remus got out a measly "How?"  
"I don't know, really. I don't think Dumbledore was thinking straight." Said James. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next week went rather uneventful. They planned a few pranks to pull on the Slytherins. "Bye Mum, Bye Dad! I'll see you at Christmas!" yelled James as ran toward the barrier not looking forward. BAM! Came a noise as he knocked into someone. That someone happened to be Lily Evans. 'Great' he said to himself. He got up and said "sorry" as she took his hand and also got up. He got a tingling sensation in his stomach as they touched. "It's okay." She said to him. Their parents came running toward them. "Are you alright sweetie?" James mom, asked Lily." James can be such a klutz sometimes." They said that the same times Lily's parents asked James if he was alright. They introduced each other. " Hi I'm Lily Evans." She said as she shook His moms and dads hands. "Ohhh, You are Lily Evans. James always talks about you. Actually that was an under statement, he didn't stop telling us about you allsummer. He says you're really smart and pretty and if I say so my self, he told the truth. Lily blushed at the last few comments and looked at James who suddenly became more interested in his shoes as his cheeks became a light pink color. James' mother hugged James and Sirius and even Lily like a daughter before they got on the train.  
  
He quickly found took Lily's trunk and helped her with it because his dad shot him a glare. He found a compartment and sat down with Lily while Sirius tried to find the others. There was an awkward silence between them. James silently thanked Sirius as he Remus, Peter, Natalia, and Ashley walked into the compartment. They were talking about the new DADA teacher, but were interrupted when a girl opened the door. "Oh, sorry" she said as she looked around the compartment. The voice belonged to Ruby Kalade. Ruby had straight long dark brown elbow lenghth hair with big hazel eyes. She stood at 5'5 and was very pretty. She was in Ravenclaw. She would have had many boyfriends, but do to the fact that her way over protective boy cousin went to Hogwarts, she didn't. Because that boy cousin was no other than Severus Sanpe. (dun, dun ,dduuuunnnnnn) Sirius looked like he was going to faint. He had never seen her look prettier. Her hair grew a lot over the summer and developed a bit more. She saw him looking and gave him a quick smile. " Hi Lily!" she said "Have you seen Severus? I've got to talk to him." "Oh no, but I was going to try to find them anyways. I'll help you find them." Said Lily. The two of them left . "That bitch! I hate her!" said Ashley "Why?" asked Sirius. "She's trying to steal Lily from us!" everyone else except Sirius rolled their eyes. They knew perfectly well that Ashley was jealous of Ruby, because every time she came into Sirius's view, he completely ignored Ashley. "Why the hell does Lily talk to those kind of people anyway?" asked James"I mean Ruby is nice and all, but that girl has more connections than the mob!" "Oh shut up James, You're just jealous that she talks to Ruby and Snape more than she talks to you." said Sirius laughing as James scowled. " Hey, aren't ypu supposed to be in the Head Compartment or something?" "Oh shit! I've got to find Lily!"said James as he jumped out of his chair and went to the back of the train. That's where the Slytherins usually sat. He opened the compartment to find a bunch of them laughing while Ruby was telling a joke. "What do you want Potter?" snarled Severus. " I need to tell Lily that we were suppose to be in a meeting right now." "Oh crap" she said jumping "I'll see you later you guys!"she waved to them and ran out of the compartment with James. "Why didn't you tell me any sooner?" "Well Miss Perfect, I didn't think you would forget too."he said. They together walked into the meeting about ten minutes late, but all they were told to do was potrol the compartments and check for trouble. "So." said James. "Are you single?" He mentally kicked himself 'you idiot' he said to himself 'what the fuck was that?' She gave him a funny look and said sarcastically "No, I'm with Diggory." He laughed at this because Amos Diggory was Alica Bass's boyfriend of two years and all he did was talk about Quidittich. "Lily can I ask you something?" "You just did." She said amusedly. "Why do you like Snape and his cronies so much? I mean they don't even like your other friends." She looked at him and smiled. " I met them in my first year on the train. They didn't like me much, I could tell, but when they snuck out once, I think it was almost christmas, they got caught and I covered for them. SO you know, I started hanging out with Ruby and stuff and then eventually Severus started hanging around us. And before we knew it, we were a tight knot. I really don't know why you don't like him. He's very nice, once you get to know him. AND I don't care if they don't like Ashley and Natalia. I mean , Ruby tried to be nice to them, but they hate her anyways. It is sort of stupid. It's all because of Sirius and don't tell anyone this, but when it comes to friends , I'd choose Ruby and Severus over them any day." "Why?" asked James. He always thought that they were all good friends. "I don't know. Maybe it's because Ashley and Natalia are rich and always get what ever they want. Severus knows what it's like to suffer because his parents beat him almost all the-" she clamped a hand to her mouth and pushed James into the wall. She couldn't believe she just let that leek. Anyone could have been listening! " Promise me, James, You won't tell anyone what I just said. Please." He looked at her with shock. " They- they beat him?" He never thought he would feel sorry for Snape. Ever. " Please James, Please!" " Okay, okay, I won't." " Thanks!" she said sealing the deal with a kiss on the cheek and went into their compartment ' She kissed ME!' He said thinking to himself. The rest of the ride went uneventful. Once they got to the Great hall, Dumbledore made his speech after the sorting. "Welcome and welcome back everybody. Before we start eating Mr. Flich here, will like me to tell you to stay away from the forest unless you would like to get lost and be eaten by giant spiders. "Everyone laughed at this "The new Head Boy and Girl are Lily Evans and James Potter. I will like them to stand up.." they both stood up while Lily blushed, James started posing for fake camaras. His little fan club started giggling and so did many others. " Now let's sheet, look and gobble." The food magically appeared on the table and everyone helped themselves. 


End file.
